


【寡红】Mutant

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: ABO预警血清寡A x 变种人红O
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警  
> 血清寡A x 变种人红O

*

金属项圈的搭扣清脆的声音响彻在耳际，Wanda有些胆怯地抬头看了眼站在她身前面无表情的典狱长，那人漂亮的蓝色虹膜在白炽灯的照射下显得更加清澈，却依然没有一丝温度。

“拿好你的东西，”Hill把手中的换洗衣服和生活用品塞进她的怀里“虽然你哥哥交代我要照顾你，但我能做的其实并不多…”

“我知道…”Wanda低下头，手指不自觉地攥紧了手臂的布料“毕竟变种人在哪里都是会被歧视的…”

“你的发情期是什么时候？”Hill有些唐突的话让Wanda立刻红了脸，她疑惑地看向对方，那人的眼神里却并没有想象中的戏谑“抑制剂不太好搞，但是我可以把你隔离起来。”

“……大概…还有半个月吧…”Wanda摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊“麻烦你了…”

Hill点了点头“到时候我会提前把你隔离起来的，现在跟我来吧。”

*

监狱里比Wanda想象得还要混乱，先不说那些用凶狠眼神盯着她的人们，光是随处而见的暴力行为就已经让她害怕到想要快些回到自己的牢房躲起来。

余光隐约看到一道残影向自己的方向扑来，Wanda下意识地停住脚步，只见一个身材壮硕的女Alpha惨叫着从她面前飞过，接着后背猛地撞击到墙壁上，震得头顶的白炽灯也跟着剧烈地摇晃起来。

Wanda被眼前的景象吓坏了，身旁的欢呼声让她大气都不敢喘，于是她只好装作没有看到的样子，迈开腿绕过趴在她身前痛呼的Alpha，转身快步向一旁的走廊走去，现在的她只想快点回到自己的房间。

“变种人很了不起是吗？”

一道低沉的声音在身后响起，Wanda的肩膀颤抖了一下，心中警铃大作，然而她却没有停下步伐，只是装作没有听到似的继续向前走去。

“我在跟你说话，你听不见吗？”

身后的人几步追了上来，有力的手掌紧紧捏住她的肩头，把她狠狠按在了墙壁上。

“还真是目中无人啊。”

后脑因为惯性而狠狠撞到了墙壁上，被撞得头晕眼花的Wanda眼前被一片酒红色所占据，隐约还能看到那人身后的几个罪犯低头窃笑的模样。

“原来还是个Omega，”那女人凑近了她，鼻尖有意无意地蹭过她的颈侧“那就好办了…”

Wanda浑身颤抖着不敢看对方，却被那人捏着下巴强行抬起头来。

“睡觉的时候小心点哦…”对方的那双暗绿色的眼睛在刺眼的灯光下下闪过一丝危险的寒光“我会爬到你的床上，然后用舌头狠狠艹你的…”

周围随之而来的哄笑声让Wanda羞愧地红了眼眶，她咬紧下唇，双手下意识地抱紧了自己。

看着她小兔子一般的模样，那人有些意外地挑起眉，声音也不由得掺上一丝笑意“害怕了？”

原本按在她下巴上的拇指揉捏了一下她的嘴唇，接着过分地塞进她的口中“相信我，我的技术很棒的，绝对会让你…”

“你们在做什么？”

一道清冷的声音响彻在走廊里，Wanda连忙推开了压在身上的人向走廊的入口看去，Hill笔直的身影出现在面前，她皱眉盯着面前的二人“Natasha，你又在欺负新人了？”

“我只是在告诉她食堂在哪里而已。”被叫做Natasha的女人直起身子挠了挠头，Wanda却立刻从她身下钻了出去。

“Hill……典狱长！”Wanda踉跄着跑上前去，指着Natasha结结巴巴地说着“她…她说要…”

“嗯？”Hill低头望着她，冰冷的蓝色眸子几乎要把她的灵魂看穿。

“她…她说…”Wanda的声音越发小声，那人说的话实在太难启齿，一时间她竟然不知道该说什么才好。

“我很忙，”看着Wanda这副样子，Hill翻了个白眼转过身去“你们最好不要让我看到任何不符合规矩的事，否则后果自负。”

看着Hill远去的背影，Wanda几乎要哭出声来，然而身后的人却立刻把她拉了回来。

“原来你这张小嘴还会告状呢？”Natasha冷笑着捏紧她的脸颊，刺痛让Wanda立刻红了眼圈“我是不是应该用什么东西把它堵住才好呢？”

手腕被狠狠掐住，怀中的衣服立刻散落一地。

还不等Wanda反应过来，她的手便被拖到了对方的腿间，感受到从薄薄的布料下传来的脉动，Wanda的呼吸也急促了起来。

“用这个怎么样？”Natasha凑上前，用力地把她的手隔着裤子固定在自己的腺体上“她还没有睡醒哦…我很期待看到你被她塞满的样子。”

*

“你没事跑去惹那个变种人做什么？”

Peggy一边戳着餐盘里快要被煮烂了的菜叶子一边看着对面若有所思的Natasha“你没看到她脖子上那个东西吗？她很危险。”

“危险还会吓得连饭都不敢来吃？”坐在一旁的Dottie不屑地轻哼一声“不过是个欺软怕硬的家伙罢了，变种人不都是那样的吗？”

“看她那副小身板，想在这里好好地活下去也很困难吧，更何况她还是个Omega…”Peggy摇摇头“刚才我有听她们在那里说什么一会洗澡的时候要给她点颜色看看…”

“什么？”Natasha回过神来，抬头看向Peggy“谁说的？”

像是被她吓了一跳，Peggy傻傻地回望着她，接着用叉子悄悄指了指背后。

Natasha眯着眼睛越过她的肩头看去，坐在后排的是四五个健壮的Alpha，其中还包括那个刚刚被她收拾过的女人，那人不经意地抬起头来，在和Natasha短暂的对视后连忙低下头去，手肘还轻轻碰了碰坐在她旁边的Alpha。

“这么快就找到靠山了？”Natasha歪头支起下巴，潭水般的绿眼睛带着一抹不屑。

“你少说几句，”Peggy拍了拍她的手臂“本来也不关你的事，不要惹是生非。”

“可惜了那小家伙，”一直闷不作声的Carol端着餐盘站起身“只能自求多福了～”

*

托Hill的福，Wanda可以自己住在一个小隔间里，沉重的铁门隔绝了外面的喧嚣，只剩下腐败的气息盘旋在这狭小的空间里。

饿了一天的胃搅动着发泄着不满，然而角落里不停散发出刺鼻气味的马桶却夺走了Wanda所有的食欲，不止如此，还有她心里的不安。

早些时候那个拥有酒红色长发的Alpha充满调笑意味的警告不停地在她的大脑盘桓，那双恶魔般写满危险的绿眼睛仿佛在黑暗中不停地注视着她，挥之不去。

前所未有的恐惧在Wanda的心头生了根，然而这还不是最可怕的，一想到未来要一直和那个女人生活在一起，Wanda就难过到几乎要哭出声来。

厚重的大门被突然拍响，Wanda捂住破口而出的尖叫，一个激灵从床上弹了起来。

她惊恐地看着那扇紧锁的铁门，双手环抱着瑟瑟发抖的身体，半天才找回了自己的声音“…谁？”

门外的人并没有回应她，只是加重了力道。

金属门沉重的声响伴随着门轴刺耳的摩擦声让Wanda越发恐惧，Natasha的警告再次回荡在耳际

「我会爬上你的床…」

“开门，”

那声音与记忆中的音色吻合起来，Wanda甚至能听到自己粗重的呼吸声愈发凌乱。

“快点！”

Natasha再次用力地捶了一下门板，语调也跟着上扬起来“不要让我不耐烦。”

房门依然没有动静。

Natasha叹了口气“晚上不准去洗澡，听懂了吗？”

看着那仍然没有丝毫回应的牢房，Natasha不解气似的在上面用力踹了一脚“如果被我看到的话，你知道后果的！”说罢，便转身快步离开了这里。

在听到那人渐行渐远的脚步声后，Wanda才悄然地下了床，她小心地挪到门前，缓缓地把门打开了一道缝。

光滑的大理石地面上赫然摆着一盘三明治，盘子的旁边居然还有一小瓶牛奶。

她愣了半晌，四下检查了一下便连忙把东西端了回去，最后还不忘把门再次关得严严实实。


	2. Chapter 2

*

稍显冰冷的水顺着生锈的莲蓬头喷洒而出，Natasha站在一旁骂骂咧咧地调节着水温，几次无果后只好屏息站了进去。

“F…”到嘴边的脏话因为冷水的刺激而化作一口凉气，哆哆嗦嗦地吸进了肺里，Natasha打了个冷颤，手上的动作也加快了速度。

“所以你去警告那个小家伙了吗？”Carol草草冲洗了一下便关上了开关，回过头麻利地将褪了色的囚服套在身上“你要知道，她们总能找到机会教训她的。”

“那就不关我的事了…”Natasha将黏在脸上的长发拨到脑后，身体还因为冷水的刺激而剧烈起伏着“都是这样过来的，如果她甘心被欺负，那就一直做受气包吧。”

Carol耸耸肩不再回应她，只是随手拿过毛巾盖在头上转身向浴室外走去，走到门口却又停了下来“别以为我不知道你把我的牛奶偷走了…”

“……我会还给你的…”

“必须还给我。”

“……”

*

有点轻微洁癖的Natasha忍着凉意将自己清洗干净从公共浴室走出来的时候已经很晚了，正当她打着哈欠一边擦拭头发一边向自己的牢房走去时却被一阵细碎的响动吸引了注意力。

“呜！”Wanda无措地被按压在冰冷的墙壁上，嘴巴也被死死的捂住，那手掌的力道让她的鼻梁都在发痛，满是厚茧的掌心硬硬地磨在她的嘴唇上。

“不想受伤的话就闭嘴…”压着她的Alpha坏笑着撩开她额前的乱发，鼻尖轻轻蹭过她的睫毛“我还以为我们的小公主不喜欢洗澡呢。”

站在Alpha身旁帮着压住她的两个人刺耳的哄笑声让Wanda害怕地红了眼眶，她用力地摇着头，被抓住的手也胡乱地挣扎起来。

一阵迷雾般的淡红色亮光在Wanda的指尖只是微弱地闪烁了一下，脖子上的项圈就突然亮了起来，一道电流狠狠地贯穿她的身体，她哀叫一声，整个人无力地瘫软了下去。

“怎么？变种人就这点出息？”看到Wanda突然瘫倒的样子，原本按着她的两个人也跟着蹲下身子。

“毕竟是个Omega，”Alpha忍不住抬腿踢了踢她还在痉挛的身体“这就被吓晕了……”

还没等她说完，脸颊上便突然传来一阵刺痛，接着整个人飞了出去。

“你…”

“这么有兴致？”Natasha冷笑着看着其他两个人“怎么不带上我？”

“怎么？你也想上她？”被她打飞的Alpha吐出一口带血的吐沫，揉着脸颊站起身“不懂排队吗？”

“我不太喜欢分享。”Natasha不再废话，顺手丢下怀里装着香皂和毛巾的小盆子，整个人像支离弦的箭一般冲着三人扑了过去。

视线模糊的Wanda挣扎着支起身子向后撤着，双手按在墙上想要起身却被电流麻痹得动弹不得。

她整个人像是浸泡在冰冷海水之中，沉重的身体拖动着她不停地向下坠落，尖锐的耳鸣伴随着周遭的混乱让她的大脑也迟钝起来，不知过了多久，那声音才逐渐平复，视线也缓缓聚焦在地面散落一团的衣服上。

身后的墙壁突然传来一阵轻微的震动，Wanda回过头去，便看到Natasha粗喘着靠坐在她身边。

“该死的东西…”Natasha低头检查着自己的手臂，好看的眉头皱成一团。

Wanda顺着她的视线看去，那白皙的手臂上赫然一个汩汩出血的抓痕，伤口周围的皮肤甚至都翻卷了起来。

“我不是说过不要来洗澡了吗？”看着Wanda怯怯望着自己伤口的样子，Natasha不满地伸手捂住那个伤口，接着用膝盖撞了一下对方的“少洗一次又不会死，刚才要不是我在…”

『呲啦』

看着Wanda一声不吭地把散落在地上的换洗衣物撕开的样子，Natasha不由地停下了话头，只是定定地望着她。

那女人瘪着嘴，淡绿色的眸子中盈满了水光，她吸了吸鼻子，小心地把Natasha的手臂拉到了自己的膝头，接着用那块破布认认真真地把她的伤口包扎了起来。

不知道为什么，满肚子的嘲讽在此刻全部哽在了喉咙里，一股淡淡的清香悄然地在二人的身边蔓延开来，冲淡了她口鼻间的血腥味。

在系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结后，Wanda才松了口气，她低着头，手指在Natasha伤口周围的皮肤上轻轻摩挲，酥麻的感觉像是一阵微弱的电流，悄无声息地窜过薄薄的皮肤，直击Natasha的心脏。

“多此一举…”Natasha快速收回手去，撑着身体站了起来，她居高临下地望着Wanda，在看到那人通红的眼眶后不自在地解释道“我打过强化身体的血清…这种伤口明天就会消失得无影无踪了。”

Wanda紧张的神色在听到她的话后缓和了下来，接着却又皱起眉头看向自己被撕得乱七八糟的衣服，嘴角再次瘪了下来。

Natasha被她的模样逗得轻笑一声，忍不住伸手摸了摸她的脑袋“明天把我的衣服给你好不好？”

像是被她突然的触碰吓到，Wanda轻轻颤抖了一下，身体也跟着紧绷起来，整个人僵在那里一动不动。

Wanda柔软的发丝滑过Natasha的指间，舒服的触感让她忍不住又揉了几下“还不起来？想要我抱你嘛？”

“不…不用…嘶！”

“唔！”

听到她的话，Wanda像是被惊醒了一样从地上弹了起来，Natasha没有料到她会突然起身，下巴不偏不倚地撞到了她的头顶上，舌尖在上下牙齿的交错下传来一股铁锈味。

“对…对不起！”Wanda一边揉着自己的脑袋一边慌张地拉住Natasha捂着嘴的手“你没事吧？”

“…快滚去洗澡…”Natasha愤愤地甩开她的手，用力拭去眼角飙出来的泪花“快点！”

看着她暴躁的模样，Wanda怯怯地看了她一眼，便蹲下身捡起散落一地的衣服转身小跑进了浴室里。

Natasha看着她的背影，身体缓缓坐回了冰冷的地面，她低头看着手臂上缠绕着的布料，指尖沿着Wanda刚刚抚摸过的地方轻轻滑过，脸颊也莫名地烫了起来。

当Wanda冲洗干净走出来的时候，Natasha居然还站在过道里等着她。她看上去困极了，一边打着哈欠一边揉着眼睛，在看到Wanda后眉头一紧“怎么这么慢？”

“我…”Wanda低着头轻轻咬了下嘴唇“我不知道你在等我…”

“回去睡觉了，”Natasha上前一把拽过她纤细的手臂“送你回去，走吧。”

Wanda红着脸任由她拉着，不知道为什么，她的腿一阵阵发软，好像每一步都走在柔软的海绵上似的。

*

在狱中的日子因为有了Natasha的存在而变得轻松了许多，至少那些总是用仇恨的眼光看着她的Alpha们对她客气了不少，虽然在不经意间她们还是会小小的恶作剧一下，但对Wanda来说已经足够庆幸了。

“现在变种人的处境就是这样，不然你也不会被关到这里来。”Hill把手中的酒精棉放进托盘里，转而递给Wanda一件新的囚服“不过她们确实过分了，居然把你的衣服扯成那样。”

“那个…”Wanda有些不好意思地把衣服收起来“衣服其实是我不小心…”

“是那个Natasha吗？”Hill严肃地看着她“我可以罚她去打扫储藏室。”

“不，她对我很好…”Wanda连忙摆摆手“说起来我也该离开了，一直在这里待着不太好。”

“嗯。”Hill点点头“对了，方便你度过发情期的隔间已经收拾好了，下周就搬进去吧。”

“好的。”


	3. Chapter 3

入秋以后，原本就阴暗的监狱一到夜里就冷得像是冰窖一样。

刺骨的寒意硬是把Wanda从沉睡中拖了出来，她缩在棉被里把自己团成一团，在膝盖蹭到额头时却发现自己的脸上竟出了一层薄汗。

没来由的燥热让她胸口闷得几乎喘不过气来，可室内的低温又让她不得不盖好被子，然而很快她就不需要纠结了。

那由内而外散发出来的热度像是一团烈火般迅速侵蚀着她的身体，随之而来的就是那在全身流窜着的电流，酥麻的感觉从她微微胀痛的小腹席卷上来，后颈的腺体也在不知不觉中肿胀起来，硬硬地硌在环在脖子上的金属项圈上。

难以启齿的地方跟着被带动起来，Wanda下意识用手臂蹭过胸口的酸胀，一声难以抑制的低吟从她微微张开的口中溢了出来，同时也将她从混沌中惊醒。

「糟了…」

原本很规律的发情期会突然提前，这是Wanda万万没有想到的，现在的她也没有工夫去思考其中的原因，她只知道不能放任自己在这个没有换气舱的房间等待发情期彻底到来。

第一波的热度过去得异常煎熬，一直都是依靠打抑制剂度过这段日子的Wanda从来没有感受过这样的痛苦，好像连她的内心都化作了野兽，只想要一个人来狠狠地满足她几乎破体而出的欲望。

*

Natasha是被一阵嘈杂的声音吵醒的，当她不耐烦地坐起身时才发现Carol也是一脸不爽地坐在床头揉着眼睛。

“去看看是怎么回事，”Carol打了个哈欠靠在枕头上“听上去很多人的样子呢…”

Natasha踩着拖鞋慢慢悠悠地晃到门口，透过铁门上的小窗户向外望去，却在这一刻瞬间清醒了过来。

她清楚地看到Wanda一脸痛苦地躺在担架上，被几个人抬着匆匆而过，甚至那个冰山脸典狱长Hill也焦急地跟着跑了过去。

“What the…”正当Natasha疑惑的时候，一股淡淡的香味从门缝中飘了进来，那甘甜的味道让她不由得有些沉溺其中，她皱着眉甩了甩头，想要把那刚刚萌生的奇怪想法甩出去，却发现坐在床上的Carol也湿了眼眶。

“那是信息素的味道…”Carol拉起被子挡住半张脸，闷闷的声音掺杂着一丝沙哑“好浓啊…是什么人到了发情期吗？”

“不知道…”Natasha快速地把小窗户关上，接着跑回床上“睡觉吧，不关我们的事…”

“你还睡得着吗？”

“……”

*

当Wanda的意识重新回来的时候，她才发现自己正身处于一个密闭的小房间里。

这里不同于她之前的牢房那样残破，墙壁上雪白的瓷砖让室内变得亮堂不少，头顶巨大的换气扇还在不停地发出机械的响动。 

「看来这里应该就是Hill说的那个用于隔离的小房间了」Wanda在松了一口气的同时也多了一丝不安。

她从来没有像这样毫无准备地进入过发情期，身上那火烧般的燥热让她几乎要发疯，更让她难过地就是那无处发泄的欲望，那股力量在她的体内不断流窜，带动着所有的感官一起变得敏锐起来。

腿心逐渐变得黏腻，两片肿胀的花瓣随着她的呼吸抽搐着吐露出越来越多的蜜液，慢慢浸透了她的囚服，胸前的饱满也愈发敏感，即使并没有外力的刺激，那暴涨的乳尖也难以抑制地挺立起来起来，隔着衣服薄薄的布料硬硬地磨在被子上。

几乎要烧化她骨髓的热度迫使她推开了被子，换气装置送进来的微风吹拂在她覆满汗水的身体上却并没有带来清凉，Wanda甚至能感觉到那些汗被由内而外的热蒸腾起来，化作浸满信息素的蒸汽弥漫在整个空间。

“哈啊…”

Wanda无力地撕扯着胸口的衣服，整个人从床上滚落下来，然而已经被欲望支配的身体却感受不到一丝疼痛，酥麻的身体因为坠落后带来的震动反而让那难以言喻的快感迅速放大。

生理性的眼泪失控地从眼角滚落下来，一声声令人面红耳赤的呻吟也破口而出，发情热再次席卷而来。

*

虽然Hill警告过所有人不许靠近那间隔离房，但Natasha还是偷偷溜了过去。

紧闭的大门隔绝了一切的声音和味道，但Natasha明白，在房间的另一头，那个脆弱的像玻璃一样的Omega正在备受煎熬。

“只是发情期而已，又不会死人，别担心了。”

Carol的话并非没有道理，但Natasha还是难以抑制地心疼了。

「她能不能扛下来呢…会不会留下什么后遗症…」

Natasha担心地把耳朵贴在冰冷的大门上，眉头紧紧地拧在一起，然而却没有一丝响声能从这堵厚重的铁门中传递出来。

*

“啊…啊啊…呜！”

Wanda用力地咬紧自己的手腕，即使尝到了血腥味也不肯松口。

时间已经过去了两天，她逐渐找到了能让自己暂时恢复正常的方法，那就是疼痛。每当腿心抽搐着叫嚣欲望的时候，她便用力地将自己的小腹撞向床角，接着扑倒在床上疯狂地撕咬自己的手臂，这并没有太大的效果，却可以让她保留一丝清醒。

她不想彻底沉溺于欲望，她不想变成那个不知羞耻的雌兽，可是越来越凶猛的情潮却不断挑战着她的底线，而她也确实在一步步妥协。

有好几次恢复意识的空档，她的双手都捏在那令人难以启齿的地方，甚至有一次她的手指已经探到了腿间。

内心的渴望迫使她胡乱地抚摸着自己，只求能稍微好受一些，现在的她只希望有人可以触碰她，抚摸她，用力地占有她。

模糊的视线中隐约看到了那抹熟悉的红色，Wanda挣扎着伸手抓住，却发现那不过是自己留在床单上的血迹罢了。

“Nat…Natasha…”她无力地抠紧地板，抬头看向瓷砖墙壁上自己模糊的身影。

她就这样衣冠不整地趴在那里，地面和床单上满是狼藉。

「多么不堪啊…」Wanda挤出一抹自嘲的微笑，眼底蓄满的泪水翻涌而出，没有药物，没有人保护的她脆弱得让人生厌，她恨这样狼狈的自己，却没有办法去反抗，毕竟这就是Omega的天性。

屋里传来一声尖锐的喊声，像是一头困兽在负隅顽抗之后发出的最后一声悲鸣，那声音穿透了厚重的金属大门，微弱地传进Natasha的耳朵里。

那声音轻得仿佛只是个幻觉，可Natasha依然像是被惊醒般弹了起来，她接着咬紧牙关退后几步，正准备用身体去撞击那扇铁门时却被人用力地抓住肩膀向后拽去。

“你疯了？”Carol架着她的手臂把人拖进了走廊的另一端“先不说你能不能把门撞开，即使撞开了你想干什么？你能帮到她吗？”

“他们任由她在那里面受苦…”Natasha狠狠地推开Carol“她承受不住的，她…”

“不要把事情变得复杂，Natasha…”Carol用力地把她抵在墙上“你知道这样做会有什么后果的。”

“难道我就要这样忍着吗？”

“是的，你必须忍着。”

*

Wanda不知道自己是怎样熬过这三天的，就像是当初被送进隔离房一样，醒过来的时候已经躺在原先的囚房里了。

身上迟来的疼痛几乎要了她的命，她感觉自己就像是被打散之后重新拼装回一体似的。手腕上的咬痕和手臂上的抓痕都被绷带紧紧地缠住，隐隐的钝痛让她忍不住皱紧了眉头。

还有腿心的胀痛，那敏感的地方好像还没有从兴奋中缓解过来，只是把腿夹起来都会让她忍不住想要发出羞人的呻吟。

附着在她身上的黏腻迫使她扶着床垫支起身子，她现在只想洗个澡。

酸软的双腿几乎无法支撑她沉重的身体，于是她只好扶着墙壁缓缓向门外走去。

已经是凌晨的光景，空无一人的走廊却让她莫名的安心，然而她却并没有注意到，从她刚从房间里出来便偷偷跟在她身后的那个黑色的身影。


	4. Chapter 4

看着Wanda蹒跚的身影从面前晃过，Natasha连忙跟了上去。

不知道是不是这三天太过难熬，Wanda看上去比之前还要瘦弱，好像只要一阵微风就能把她轻而易举地吹走似的，还有那款大衣袖下若隐若现的绷带，上面的暗红色在白炽灯的照射下异常鲜艳，几乎刺痛了Natasha的双眼。

Wanda转了个弯走进了浴室，Natasha却不由自主地停下了脚步，她不知道自己该不该这样贸然地冲进去，可是Wanda那肉眼可见的疲惫又让她放心不下，左思右想后，她还是放轻脚步跟了进去。

Wanda闭着眼睛站在花洒下，任由那冰冷的水冲击着自己伤痕累累的身体，水珠顺着她小腹的线条一路流进腿间，让那红肿发烫的地方舒服了不少。

她背对着大门，低头把手臂上层层缠绕的绷带缓缓解开，狰狞的伤口随之一点点暴露在空气里，零星的水珠飞溅到伤口的四周，略微的刺痛拨动着她麻木的神经。

一声低低的啜泣回荡在空旷的浴室里，Natasha清楚地看到那人的背影颤抖得愈发剧烈，压抑着的哭声从她的喉咙中挤压出来，与嘈杂的水声交织在一起，让Natasha的心里也跟着一阵阵发酸。

“Wanda？”

那人在听到她的声音后剧烈地颤抖了一下，接着快速回过头来，眼中一瞬间的惊恐和脆弱让Natasha忍不住想要立刻跑过去抱住她。

“…Natasha…”看清来人后Wanda轻轻松了口气，她关掉水阀的开关，双臂环抱在胸口抬头看向对方“怎么没有睡觉？”

Natasha没有回答，只是默默走上前去，手指轻轻碰了碰她脖子上还在滴着水的金属项圈，接着顺着肩膀的线条滑落下来。Wanda轻轻抖动了一下，却没有避开她的触碰，只是低头将视线凝聚在她的指尖。

“很痛吧？”Natasha拉着她的手臂，细细检查着上面的伤口，温热的指腹蹭过伤口周围的皮肤，酥麻和疼痛交织在一起，让Wanda颤抖得愈发剧烈。

“嗯…”Wanda点点头，发出一声带着浓浓哭腔的鼻音，她主动地伸出另一只手凑到Natasha面前，红着眼眶瘪下嘴角“这里也好痛…”

看着她手腕上翻卷的咬痕，Natasha心疼地低下头去，嘴唇在伤口的边缘安抚似的轻轻吻过，Wanda低垂着眼睑，翻卷的睫毛挂着水珠微微抖动着。

温柔的吻缓缓向上，不知不觉中便来到了她的脸侧，Wanda的呼吸陡然加重，两条伤痕累累的手臂轻轻攀上Natasha的脖子，带着喘息的热气喷吐在她的嘴角

“我也不希望自己是个Omega…我也不想成为一个变种人…”

“我知道…”Natasha心疼地收紧环在她腰间的手臂，含住她还带着血腥味的唇珠“我都知道…”

Wanda闭上眼，任由眼底汹涌的炙热顺着脸颊滚落下去，掺杂进二人交合的唇瓣，挤压出苦涩的味道。

温柔的吻渐渐温暖了Wanda僵硬的身体，她低下头，望着那人蹲在自己身下的样子不由得红了脸。

Natasha看着她小腹上大片的青紫忍不住心疼地吻了上去，冰凉的肌肤在她的触碰下急促地收缩着，她伸手固定住Wanda的胯骨，接着轻轻抬起了她的一条大腿。

Wanda后背靠在光滑的瓷砖上，低敛着眼睑歪头看着Natasha，黏腻得仿佛蜜糖一般的嗓音带着浓浓的欲望“Nat…”

“我在…”Natasha侧过头亲吻着她大腿内侧细腻的肌肤，接着抬头看向那片隐藏在幽谧之地的花瓣。

那里可怜巴巴地肿成一团，通红得像是一朵娇艳的蔷薇，像是被她看得有些害羞似的，两片红唇还痉挛着收缩了一下。

Wanda轻轻咬着自己的指节，澄澈的眼睛透过雾蒙蒙的泪光看着在自己腿间耸动着的脑袋。

“抱歉…我帮不到你…”Natasha看着那里的狼藉忍不住皱起眉头，指腹小心地从上面蹭过。

“呜…”被突破触碰到敏感的Wanda低吟一声，挂在对方肩头的大腿也下意识收紧，一股蜜液也从两瓣花瓣中挤压出来。

Natasha看着指尖黏连着的透明花液，小腹也不由得传来一阵酥麻。抬头看着Wanda欲语还休的模样，Natasha忍不住张嘴含了上去。

“啊…”

原本胀痛的地方被温柔地包裹住，炙热让那原本就在刺痛的地方变得更痛，可伴随着痛，还有一股难以言喻的快感被激发了出来。

灵活的舌尖挑开了那肿胀的皮肉，小心地爱抚着那颗红肿的花核，滑腻的触感让她忍不住加重了一些力道，用舌尖的味蕾在上面碾过，直到那两瓣花瓣颤抖地张开，吐露出更多的蜜液。

“哈啊…Nat…”

尖锐的快感从被疼爱的地方逐渐蔓延到全身，Wanda兴奋地弓起身体，即使肩胛骨被坚硬的瓷砖硌得隐隐作痛也不肯放松下来

“Nat…我站不住…啊…”

身体被用力地压在墙上动弹不得，Wanda仰起头压抑着自己破口而出的呻吟，被极尽疼爱的地方也下意识地迎合起来，随着Natasha的动作一下一下地在她的嘴唇磨蹭。

有力的手掌包裹着她胸前的柔软，硬挺的乳尖在掌心不停划过，被爱着的感觉让Wanda不由得泪流满面，她一边抽噎着一边揉乱了Natasha的红发，最后终于在她的给予中泄了身。

理智被冲击后的Wanda哭泣着缩进了Natasha的怀里，像个受了委屈的孩子一样声嘶力竭，她的身体还带着高潮后的颤抖，指节分明的双手用力地捏着Natasha的手臂，好像在宣泄着她这三天来无处发泄的情绪。

Natasha静静地坐在冰冷的地板上，温热的手掌在她单薄的后背来回抚摸，直到那人累竭昏睡过去才抱着她站起身来向她的房间走去。


	5. Chapter 5

*

一向浅眠的Wanda难得的地睡了个好觉，当她醒来的时候还下意识地看了眼枕边，当然，那里显然是空空荡荡的。

身上的酸痛让她不由得想要再休息一会，但是一想到昨天晚上发生的事，她就迫不及待地想要去见那个人，只是短短一夜，她已经开始想她了。

前所未有的思念让Wanda撑着残破的身体坐了起来，甚至还用木质的小梳子整理了一下满头的乱发，接着缓缓向屋外走去。

*

正午的阳光洒在水泥地面，Natasha靠坐在台阶上，后背贴着被烤得发烫的铁网，她叼着半根从Carol那里换来的香烟，仰头呆呆地望着头顶飘过的一大团云，翡翠般的虹膜在太阳的光晕下变换着颜色。

“那个…”

身边突然冒出来的人打断了她的思绪，燃了大半截的烟灰随着她嘴唇的抖动掉落在褪了色的囚服上。

看着蹲在她身旁的Wanda，Natasha有些慌张地支起身子，两根手指夹住烟蒂，然而因为被嘴唇含了太久而粘在嘴上的烟却没有被取下来，食指的指节因为惯性而不偏不倚蹭在还燃烧着的烟头上。

“Sh…”Natasha用另一只手夹住烟，轻轻地吹掉食指上的烟灰，Wanda则立刻焦急地把她的手拉过来细细地检查着。

“怎么不多睡会？”Natasha不自在地收回手，把仅剩不到一厘米的烟蒂一口气吸进肺里，接着长长地舒了口气，转而把它按灭在地上，接着攥进掌心“昨天应该很累了吧？”

Wanda红着脸摇摇头，本想挨着对方坐下却被烤得滚烫的水泥台阶烫得重新蹲了回去“我想跟你在一起待着…”

“你最好还是休息一下比较好，”Natasha站起身来伸了个懒腰，原地跳了两下跺了跺被坐麻的双腿“离吃饭还有段时间呢，一会食堂见吧。”

“可是…”

Wanda还想说些什么，可那人却头也不回地冲另一头跑了过去，那个经常和她在一起的金发Alpha则在不远处冲她招着手。

头顶的云团遮挡了刺眼的阳光，Wanda目送着那人跑到Carol身边，看着二人有说有笑离开的样子默默坐到Natasha原先坐着的地方，阴凉的感觉从地表蔓延上来，遍布了她的全身。她有点想哭。

*

“她怎么没有一起过来？”Carol靠着栏杆仰头喝掉从Natasha那里换来的牛奶，接着把那小小的纸盒揉成一团藏到裤子的口袋里“小家伙还是那么害羞吗？”

“我让她回去休息…”Natasha耸耸肩“我不想让她想太多…”

“是你不想想太多吧？”Carol打了个哈欠把手臂搭在Natasha的肩膀上“昨天晚上那么晚才回来，还浑身都是那孩子的味道…Natasha，如果你昨天对人家做了什么今天还这个态度的话，那你真的是个混蛋。”

“事情比你想象的要复杂多了…”Natasha不悦地推开她的手臂“所以我不想变得更复杂，在这种地方想要谈感情太难了，早点抽离出来对我们两个人都好。”

“这种事我可不懂…”被闪了一下的Carol轻声哼哼着向后靠在墙壁上“但是我知道，一旦动了那个心思，想抽离出来可不简单…”

“我看你很懂的样子嘛…”

“是比你懂点”

“screw you.”

*

晚饭的时候Wanda并没有坐到Natasha这一桌，反而是自己找了个没人的角落。她眼圈红红的，直勾勾地望着不远处的酒红色身影，牙齿机械地咀嚼着口中蓬松的面包，直到脸颊内侧的肉被自己不小心咬到才回过神来。

比起难过，其实更多的是愤怒，从小内向的Wanda从来没有过这样强烈的情绪，凭什么那红色的主人可以这样霸道地冲破她的舒适区，在她的脑中挥之不去，充满她的视线，却又那样潇洒地拍拍屁股走人，甚至不肯多看她一眼呢？

“小兔子一直盯着你呢…”Carol小声地提醒着身旁的Natasha，那人则勾着嘴角送给她一个恰到好处却令人毛骨悚然的微笑

“你不看她怎么知道她一直在看我？”Natasha眯着眼睛，雪白的牙齿在红唇间一闪而过“别多管闲事，吃你的饭。”

“你看她平时安安静静的，如果发起疯来说不定真的会很恐怖呢…”Carol举起碗小口喝着里面的热汤“如果真的把她惹毛了，你这辈子可能就真的只能待在监狱里了…毕竟她是个变种人…”

“不用你操心…”

虽然远远的听不清那人在说些什么，可那柔和的笑容却让Wanda的气息越来越不稳，清澈明亮的淡绿色眼睛逐渐染上血红，一道类似闪电般的红色丝线也不规则地在她的指尖流窜了一下。

脖子上的铁项圈适时地放出一道电流，Wanda闷哼一声丢掉了手中的铁叉子。金属碰撞后尖锐的响声吸引了众人的目光，原本嘈杂的食堂立刻安静了下来。

Wanda皱着眉低下头去，手掌撑在额头上忍耐着身上的刺痛，眼睛却冷冷地环视了一圈，直到痛苦缓和了一些才站起身来，用力地把手中的餐盘丢进了餐车里。

“你还好吗？”

走到拐角的时候，一个陌生的声音吸引了Wanda的注意，她回过头去，却发现那人确实有些眼生。

那女人额前的两绺白发散在胸前，披在背后的长发则是深褐色的。在看到她脖子上令人熟悉的铁质项圈后，Wanda才了然地放松了警惕。

“这东西确实很烦人，”她自顾自地说着，接着微笑着冲Wanda伸出手去“叫我Rogue就好。”

“Rogue？”Wanda哑然失笑，变种人一般都会根据自己的能力而起一些怪名字，当然也有像Wanda这样被迫承受那些古怪名字的变种人，不知道为什么，看着眼前的这个女人，Wanda居然莫名对她产生了一种信赖的感觉，于是她回握住她的手“Wanda…”

*

“我是前几天过来的，”Rogue坐在Wanda的床上，两条腿轻轻晃动“那时候你还在隔离房里，啊，我是听其他人说的。”

“嗯哼…”Wanda点点头靠在墙壁上“还好你不需要住进隔离房。”

“我以为你会不好相处，当然，这个我也是听别人说的，”Rogue在她的床上弹了弹“不过你居然放心让一个Alpha进你的房间呢。”

“你是第一个，”Wanda歪着头笑着，手轻轻将额前的长发拨到耳后“毕竟你也是…变种人…所以你应该会理解我…”

“你看上去不像是会失控的人呢。”Rogue突然打断了她，Wanda有些意外地挑眉“为什么会这样说？”

“刚刚在食堂里，”Rogue指了指脖子上的项圈“你是能力失控被这玩意抑制住了吧？为什么会这样呢？”

“我…”

一阵敲门声打断了二人的对话，Wanda疑惑地看了眼Rogue，那人则耸耸肩，麻利地钻到了床下。

Wanda拢了拢头发打开了门，却看到Natasha阴沉着脸站在门口。

“你…”

还不等Wanda说完，Natasha便拽着她的手臂把她从房间里拖了出来，那力道大得几乎要把她的骨头捏碎。

“你做什么？！”Wanda挣扎着向后缩着身子，整个人几乎要坐到地上“放开我Natasha！”

“放开她好吗？”Rogue看到这个场面忍不住从床底爬了出来，她拍了拍身上的尘土，上前轻轻捏住了Natasha抓着Wanda的手臂。

看到突然冒出来的Rogue，Natasha明显地愣在了原地，抓着Wanda的手也松了一下。

她的下唇颤抖了一下，接着向上勾起，锐利的目光像是猛兽一般牢牢盯住Wanda“你，很好…”


	6. Chapter 6

*

Natasha在丢下那句话后便甩开了Rogue的手，头也不回地离开了Wanda的囚房。

“她是有什么毛病吗？”Rogue皱着眉看着Natasha气冲冲的背影，手指勾了勾脖子上的项圈“如果没有这玩意，那家伙现在已经躺在地上了。”

Wanda没有回答Rogue，她甚至听不到Rogue的声音，因为此刻她的大脑已经乱作一团，好像一道响雷在头顶炸开，震得她的耳蜗嗡嗡作响。

她低着头怔怔地看着手腕上的咬痕，那里因为Natasha刚刚野蛮的动作而被撕扯开，猩红的血延着翻卷的皮肉滚落到地面，荡起微小的灰尘。

「很痛吧…」

脑海中闪过那人写满关心的双眼，柔和的语调和那些细碎的，轻得像羽毛一样的吻…

原本没有那么痛了的伤口此刻却痛得她连呼吸都做不到，Wanda张开嘴颤抖着喘息着，仿佛最后一滴血也从那狰狞的伤口处流失了一般。

膝盖猛然传来一阵刺痛，Wanda回过神来，却发现自己已经跪倒在地，身边是满脸担心的Rogue。

“你没事吧？”看着Wanda惨白的脸，Rogue连忙搀着她坐到床上“你脸色好难看，是刚才那家伙吓到你了吗？我去告诉典狱长…”

“我没事…”说出口的话不经意间带上了哭腔，Wanda揉了揉干涩的眼睛，眼底积蓄的水泽就像是被打开阀门一样涌了出来“可不可以让我自己待一会？”

“…好…”

*

“怎么回事？”

听到房门与门框碰撞后发出的悲鸣，Carol皱着眉从被窝里爬了出来，在看到Natasha通红的眼眶后又是一惊“你怎么了？”

Natasha抬头瞪了她一眼，默不作声地拉开被子躺到了床上，把自己从头到脚蒙了起来。

“受什么刺激了？”

“新来那个是个混蛋…”Natasha的声音闷闷地从被子里传了出来“Wanda也是…居然这么快就…”

“不是你要划清界限的吗？”听着Natasha莫名其妙的话，Carol不由得皱起眉头“怎么？又舍不得了？”

“才不是…”Natasha唿地坐起身来，愤愤地一拳打在床垫上“明明中午还在跟我示好的，现在就把Alpha带到房间里去了，她怎么可以这样…”

“无聊…”Carol翻了个白眼，直接躺回床上翻过身去，捂在被子里的声音缓缓飘了过来“你真的很无聊，Natasha。”

*

夜里下了一场雨，吵得原本就辗转难眠的Wanda更加心烦意乱，充斥整个大脑的胡思乱想折磨得她直到天边泛了白才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，直到下午的时候才醒过来。

也许是昨天没有睡好，也许是昨天哭到太晚，她的眼窝带着整颗脑袋都在隐隐作痛。

门口放着的餐盘让Wanda的心里有了一丝悸动，然而当她看到上面写着「Rogue」的纸条后便莫名地失望起来。

Rogue真的很照顾她，可是还是缺了点什么……

也许是因为她没有那头火红的长发，没有那双迷人的绿眸，也许是因为她没有陪伴自己度过那难堪的一夜，也许是因为她不是Natasha…

这样真的很不好，她知道。

她知道自己不该对对她好的人挑三拣四，在这个没有温度的监狱里，她不能再像前段日子一样傻傻的，莫名其妙地只凭直觉去信任一个甚至第一次见面就在欺负她的人。

毕竟现在的她已经处于人生的低谷了，不能再因为自己的蠢想法而为原本就糟糕的生活雪上加霜。

做好心理建设，Wanda端着餐盘做了个深呼吸站了起来，远处的走廊里还隐约能听到嘈杂的响动，大概是大家吃过饭后准备回到各自的囚房。

这是个好机会，Wanda把餐盘放回房间，接着快速走了出去。她想要去和Rogue道个谢，然后再结伴回来休息。

Rogue并没有出现在食堂，整个房间只剩下三三两两的几撮人在聊天。Natasha也不在，这让Wanda不由得松了口气，她转过身去想要回到自己的房间，却不小心撞到了身后的餐车，桶里的脏水飞溅出来弄脏了她的手臂。

Wanda皱着眉头叹了口气，甩了甩手上的脏污转身向卫生间走去。

卫生间的白炽灯闪烁着发出刺耳的电磁声，Wanda此刻才注意到自己的脸惨白得不行，加上眼底的两片青灰看上去着实有些吓人。

用冰凉的水洗了把脸，Wanda抬起头看向镜子，却注意身后的厕所门缓缓被推开了一道缝，接着那个她此刻最不想见到的人慢慢走了出来。

Wanda立刻关上水龙头，快步走到卫生间的门口，然而就在她准备拉开门的时候，那人的手臂却从身后伸了出来，牢牢抵住了大门。

“想去哪？”Natasha毫无起伏的声音从脑后传来，不知道是不是错觉，那声音里居然还带着一丝似有若无的冷笑。

“…回房间”Wanda压抑住心里的不安，故作淡定地回答她“把手拿开，Natasha.”

“哦？”Wanda冷静的声音让Natasha有些意外，随之又像是想起什么似地勾起嘴角“你不怕我？”

“……”Wanda感觉自己的呼吸有些急促，于是她艰难地吞咽了一下“为什么要怕你？”

“这么着急回去，是要和你的新朋友一起玩吗？”Natasha的鼻尖凑到她被长发遮挡住的后颈，轻轻蹭过金属项圈，轻柔的呼吸顺着项圈的缝隙吹过她的腺体“晚点回去应该没关系吧？”

“你到底要做什么？”被刺激到敏感的Wanda不由得怒从心起，她猛地转过身来，却被对方压着肩膀牢牢按在了门板上，那双仿佛带着魔力的绿眼睛立刻占据了她的视线。

“不做什么，”Natasha笑得愈发猖狂，纤细的手指勾起Wanda胸前的一缕长发放在嘴边亲吻了一下，接着眼底闪过一丝危险的气息“只是不想你这么快就忘了我罢了。”

突然蔓延的信息素味道几乎冲昏了Wanda的大脑，当她回过神来的时候已经被Natasha抓进了厕所的隔间。

“你疯了！”Wanda焦急地推搡着对方的肩膀，甚至顾不上把被拽下去的裤子拉起来“你不能这样做！”

“我可以，”Natasha单手把她的两只手臂禁锢在头顶，另一只手从她上衣的下摆探了进去，顺着腰线一路滑到了她胸前的饱满，接着用力捏紧“而且只有我可以这样做。”

“放开我！”Wanda奋力挣扎着，却被那一拨又一波的信息素味道冲击得浑身发软，捏着胸口的手也过分地拨弄起她挺立着的乳尖。

眼前被那刺目的红发占满，胸前的敏感也被对方炙热的口腔包裹了起来。

“放开…你放开…”Wanda的声音逐渐染上了哭腔，委屈与恐惧让她忍不住颤抖起来“你凭什么这样对我…混蛋…”

Natasha不再回答她，只是立刻挤进她的腿间，手指摸索到那干涩的花瓣后用力地在前端搓揉了几下。

“不要…好痛…”Wanda扭动着身体想要躲开她的触碰，却被死死压在墙壁上，紧致的花穴也被迫吞进了对方的手指。

Wanda只觉得自己的身体像是被撕裂了一样，刺痛从腿心蔓延到全身，让她的后背都出了一层薄汗。

Natasha脱下她的上衣把她的手臂绑在马桶后面的水管上，接着拉开她的大腿抬起头来“上次不是让你很舒服吗？现在怎么这么紧张？”

“求求你…”Wanda哽咽着求饶着，恐惧让她颤抖得像是一片落叶“Natasha…求求你不要这样对我…”

她楚楚可怜的模样却并没有让Natasha停止动作，那人像是疯了一样用力啃咬着她腿心的柔软，疼痛与绝望一同笼罩在Wanda的心头

“Natasha…如果你一定要这样的话…”她的声音微微颤抖，通红的眼眶中那双淡绿的眸子投射出破碎的情绪“…我会永远恨你的。”

那句话像一根细细的针似的直直扎进了Natasha的心里，她抬起头看向Wanda，嘴角还带着透明的涎液，她鼻尖有些发红，眼底还带着一汪水泽

“无所谓了…”

她的声音带着若有似无的叹息，然而还没等到Wanda理解她的意思，温热的唇舌便再次回到了腿心。

舌尖的味蕾一颗颗滑过逐渐充血肿胀的花核，那夜的回忆也逐渐涌现回Wanda的脑海，她好像回到了那天，被Natasha充满爱意的眼神和动作安抚，好像冰冷的身体被暖洋洋的温水淹没，僵硬的身体也重新变得柔软。

“你为什么要这样对我…”Wanda仰头靠在水管上，眼泪汩汩地从脸颊滑落，她双眼无神地望着天花板上的灯管，双腿大开地坐在马桶盖上，好像一只破碎的陶瓷娃娃“玩弄别人的感情这么好玩吗？”

“我什么时候玩弄过你？”Natasha支起身子凑近了她，Wanda这才发现她的眼睛也布满了血丝，眼底的水泽好像下一秒就要滚落下来。

“你不能在给了我希望以后又把我狠狠推开…Natasha…”Wanda哽咽着控诉着对方，委屈的情绪达到了极点“你不能这样对我…”

“我…”Natasha眉头紧紧皱在一起，迟来的后悔让她的喉咙变得异常干涩“…我只是…”

“如果这样能让你满足的话就尽管做吧，”Wanda闭上眼，像是用尽了全身的力气一般瘫坐在那里，沙哑的声线带着满满的疲惫“做够为止，然后我会永远消失在你的面前……”


	7. Chapter 7

*

Natasha终究是没有继续下去，她沉默不语地松开了抓着Wanda的手，蹲下身去为她整理好被扯得七零八落的衣服。

凌乱的红发挡住了她半张脸，Wanda只能看到她紧绷的下颌线条和失去血色的干涩嘴唇，那双刚刚还粗暴地蹂躏她的手此刻又像是在擦拭上好的瓷器一般温柔地贴合在她冰凉的肌肤上，这不由得让Wanda想起了之前在浴室里对自己极尽温柔的她。

悬挂在头顶的吊灯晃动着发出刺耳的声音，好像在嘲笑着刚刚的那场闹剧。

Natasha为Wanda整理好衣服后便站直了身子，温热的手掌在她的脸颊上小心地擦拭，柔软的指腹擦过她的眼底，接着捧起她的脸，将一个轻轻的吻落在她的额头“我很抱歉…”

Wanda半阖着眼睑不肯去看Natasha，放在身体两侧的手却紧紧地攥住了衣角。她知道自己又没出息地沉溺在了对方的温柔之中，理智告诉她应该狠狠推开面前的Alpha，然后立刻逃离这个狭小的空间，然而在双手贴上对方单薄的肩膀后，她还是忍不住抬起头望向了她。

“Wanda…”Natasha在看到Wanda那双写满委屈的眼睛后不由得更加心疼。

她本该被捧在手心里好好呵护的。

想到这，Natasha恨不得立刻把她抱进怀里，可是刚刚的她现在和那些欺负Wanda的人们有什么不同呢…她

“Wanda…”Natasha像是刚刚学会说话的婴儿一样反复念叨着她的名字，两只手臂尴尬地伸在半空中不敢触碰她。

Wanda轻轻叹了口气，放在她肩头的手缓缓收了回来，接着将手腕上撕裂开的伤口凑到她面前“这里好痛…”

*

灯管闪烁着黯淡下来，水滴从未拧紧的水龙头跌落下来，和泛黄的瓷砖碰撞出粉身碎骨的声响。

Wanda迷朦着一双眼，歪头看着深埋在自己腿间的人，连绵的低吟不停地从她微微开合的口中溢出，化作热气蒸腾在Natasha的掌心。

微微的窒息迫使着身体变得更加敏感，Wanda闭上眼睛呜咽着，双手颤抖着扶在Natasha的肩头，紧张的肉壁抽搐着夹紧了那根深埋进来的手指。

Natasha吻去她眼角的泪水，手腕转动着拓开她紧致的身体，缓慢地贯穿着。Wanda闷哼着攥紧她的囚服，被架在水箱上的大腿也紧绷起来，断断续续的呻吟声不断挑动着Alpha的神经。

“Nat…”

紧紧贴在嘴上的手掌被突然撤走，接着抓住她的手腕把她按在那正在脉动的滚烫上，Wanda红着脸睁开眼睛，借着月光看向Natasha，她微微喘息着，翡翠一样的虹膜漾起一层水光。

“没事的，”感觉到Wanda在触碰到腺体后迅速逃离的手，Natasha加重力道把她按了回来，在对方体内逞凶的手指也添加了一根“好好摸摸她…”

Wanda微微皱着眉，眼睛避开Natasha炙热的视线，任由对方带动着自己在那逐渐苏醒的腺体上来回滑动。

“唔…Nat…”

在体内作乱的手指逐渐加重了力道，指腹细细碾压过肉壁的皱褶，探寻着那可以让她疯狂的敏感点。小腹随着Natapha的动作愈发酸胀，响彻在耳际的水声也愈发粘腻起来。

Wanda松开抓着Natasha的手，转而穿过她的肋下，在她的后背交叠，将自己埋进她的怀里，冰凉的脸颊紧紧贴着她胸口粗糙的囚服，变调的呻吟声带着热气蒸腾着她的皮肤“哈啊…Nat…好难受…”

Natasha托着她的下巴迫使她抬起头，在她水润的唇瓣上轻轻啄吻，埋在她体内的手也抽了出来“这里已经准备好了…”

连绵的欲望让Wanda忍不住张口含住了Natasha舔在她下唇的舌尖，抱在她腰上的双手也颤抖起来。难以言喻的热度也在这时贴上她腿心的空虚，强烈的侵入感从那里遍布全身，这种感觉不由得让Wanda回想起在隔离室的那三天。

值得庆幸的是，她的空虚很快就要被填满了。

“啊…Nat…”Wanda埋在Natasha的怀中啜泣着，紧绷的大腿也开始颤抖起来“好胀…唔…”

“不要紧张…”Natasha的手掌在后面稳稳地托着她的肩胛骨，另一只手按在她翘起的小屁股上轻轻揉捏了两下“乖乖吃下去…”

Wanda攥着她衣服的指节因为太过用力而泛白，整个人颤抖得像是一片落叶。她甚至能感觉到那根腺体正在一寸一寸地将自己体内的皱褶碾平，并且还在不停地挺进，快要被贯穿的快感让她的呼吸也越发破碎。

“你太棒了…Wanda”湿热紧致的花穴让Natasha舒服得低吟起来，她将手从Wanda衣服的下摆探了进去，微微用力揉捏着那早已挺立起来的红果，接着还不满足似的把她的衣服拉了上来。

看着那团漂亮的软肉在自己的掌心被蹂躏成各种形状的模样，Natasha只觉得浑身的血液再次涌了下去。Wanda被胀得惊叫一声，身体却不由自主得迎合起来。

“Nat…”她抬起头，湿漉漉的绿眼睛染满了情欲“不要欺负我了…好难受…”

Natasha用力把她抱进怀里，粗喘着平息着情绪，腰肢却带动着腺体向更深处探去，直到狠狠抵在了她收缩的腔口上。

Wanda的尖叫声被她压进肩膀，紧致的甬道随着她的动作发出阵阵水声，粘连的液体顺着交合的缝隙不断滑落，在破碎的瓷砖上积起了一片水合。

“全进去了呢…”

Natasha带着湿气的性感嗓音泛着些许笑意喘息着挑逗着Wanda脆弱的神经，她一边说着还轻轻抽动起来，压在Wanda脑后的手掌却不肯松劲“忍一忍，被Hill听到就完蛋了。”

“唔…”Wanda费力地侧过头，张嘴贪婪地呼吸着染满信息素的空气，眼底积蓄的水液顺着潮红的眼角滚落下来，打湿了Natasha被抓得一塌糊涂的囚服“如果…回去得太晚…也会被发现吧…哈啊…”

“那要快点了呢…”Natasha低头含住她红肿的嘴唇“不要太大声哦…”

“唔…”


	8. Chapter 8

*

月光从水箱上方狭小的玻璃窗投射进来，覆着薄汗的象牙色肌肤被染上一抹幽幽的紫。急促的呼吸与破碎的呻吟被挤压揉碎，消散在淫靡的夜色中。

Wanda艰难地活动了一下酸痛的腰，压在她身上的Alpha却立刻把她死死按住，动作也粗鲁了几分。Wanda痛呼一声，不满地收紧小腹，夹得那人连忙放慢了动作，汗湿的下巴搭在她的脊背上轻轻厮磨。

身后的木门在此刻突然发出几声清脆的声响，Natasha眼疾手快地压下了Wanda冲到口边的尖叫，动作也停了下来。

“嘘…”

这个词在今夜从Natasha的口中说出来了无数次，可这次的末尾却带上了一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

那扇薄薄的木门再次被敲响，Wanda只觉得脸上的这只手连同着身后的Alpha一起变得僵硬起来，她回过头去，那只手却用力地按紧了她，汗湿的手掌几乎压扁她的鼻梁。

余光瞥到Natasha紧绷的下颌，悬在下巴上的汗珠随着她艰难的吞咽而在细小的喉头留下一道湿痕，反射着月光。

闭塞的空间里仿佛能听到二人的心跳，Wanda悄悄低了下头，她甚至觉得自己的鼻子快要流血了，然而那人却并没有松劲，只是在感觉到Wanda的不适后安慰似地侧过头蹭了蹭她的耳朵。

门外的人骂骂咧咧地挪动了脚步，转而进入了隔壁的小隔间里。水声响起，Natasha松了口气似地瘫在Wanda的背上，用颤抖的气音安抚她“再忍一下…”

Wanda此刻有些想笑，她抿紧嘴唇，整个人抖作一团，身后的Alpha越是强作镇定，她就越是觉得好笑。

终于，隔壁的那个人拖拖拉拉的脚步声渐行渐远，房间再次恢复了宁静。

“天都快亮了…”Wanda用力拉下Natasha捂住她口鼻的手，语气掺杂着笑意。她贪婪地呼吸着清晨冰凉的空气，情欲退去后重新冷却下来的体温让她忍不住向后钻回了对方的怀里。

“糟糕…”Natasha看了眼窗外，扶着Wanda瘫软的身体向后坐到了地板上，依然充满活力的腺体因为姿势的原因而更加深入，Natasha只觉得怀中的Omega再次颤抖起来，她侧过头亲吻着对方后背上残留的齿痕，舌尖滑过伤口边缘残留的些许血迹“好像做得有些过头了呢…你还好吗？”

“呜…”Wanda眯着眼睛弓起了身体，握着对方的手放在自己红肿的乳尖上，翘起的臀部夹紧后无师自通地套弄起来“最…最后一次…”

揉捏着饱满乳房的手向上掐住了Wanda的脖颈，原本在亲吻蝴蝶骨的嘴唇也咬住了冰凉的项圈。

Wanda此刻只想畅快地尖叫，不断被填满的身体抖作一团，然而本能却驱使着她继续将自己一次又一次的撞向Natasha，直到欲望像一只离弦的箭一般穿过她的理智，最后在大脑中绽放开来。

她不确定也无暇去顾及自己是不是叫出了声，在层叠的余波冲击下，她只能无助地抱紧Natasha环在自己胸口的手臂，莫名的窒息感让她的思绪也跟着飘远。

不知过了多久，盥洗室中腐败冷洌的空气重新充满了她的肺，模糊的意识也在此刻戛然而止。

*

沉重的眼睑几次睁开无果后，Natasha果断选择了放弃，她懒洋洋地翻了个身，将硬邦邦的被子裹进怀里，原本想骑在被子上的大腿在打了个哆嗦后还是塞回了被窝。

生满铁锈的房门发出刺耳的声响，接着“砰”地一声嵌回门框。床铺被压了下去，还没等Natasha反应过来，一个冰凉的东西便被贴到了她的后颈。

“WHAT THE…FXXK！！！！”

Natasha惊叫着从床上弹起，脑袋重重地撞击到了头顶的木板上，将她最后的粗鄙之语提高了几个分贝。

Carol没想到她的反应会这么大，嘴边的微笑也僵在脸上，接着闪电般逃离了Natasha的床铺，躲过了对方劈头盖脸砸下来的拳头。

“嘶…”看着那人拳头下飞扬着尘土的床垫，Carol忍不住倒吸一口凉气“你怎么这么暴躁？？”

“我很累了Carol…”Natasha擦去眼角的泪花，裹着被子重新躺了回去“不要吵我好吗？”

“你从大清早一直睡到现在，午饭都没去吃，亏我好心为你把吃的偷偷带出来。”Carol翻了个白眼，把手中没有拆开的面包直直地砸到了Natasha的后脑勺上。

Natasha的背影抖动了一下，却并没有起身，带着威胁的话语悠悠地从被子里传了出来“如果你想继续吵我的话，我不确定会做出什么恐怖的事情来哦…”

Carol瘪瘪嘴“行，我不打扰你，你自己睡死在这里吧。”

房间的门被再次关上，Natasha松了口气似地轻轻拉开被子，那个躲在她怀里的人正瞪着一双大眼睛抬头望着她，干涩的嘴角勾着一抹好看的弧度“这么凶嗷？”

Natasha低下头用下唇轻轻蹭蹭她的额头“被她发现倒是没什么…”

感觉那人的手不老实地在自己的腰上揉捏，Wanda嘴边的笑意更甚“我的衣服都被你撕坏了，看来我是离不开这间房间了呢～”

“留在这里不好吗？”Natasha含着她的嘴唇，悄然立起的腺体硬硬地顶在她的小腹“我看你睡得挺舒服的…”

“不要乱动…”Wanda红着脸低下头去，温热的手轻轻推搡着Natasha，却又像是被她身上火热的温度烫到似的收了回去，指节轻轻凑在唇边，一双澄澈的绿眼睛泛起一层水汽“…还有点痛呢…”

看着她这幅模样，Natasha的呼吸不由得加重了几分，环在Wanda身后的手也沿着她脊背的线条缓缓滑落，接着罩住她翘起的臀部轻轻收拢。

“Nat！”感觉到她的不对劲，Wanda连忙向后躲，却被那人一把拉了回来，整个身体贴上了她温热的胸膛。

“我不会强迫你…”Natasha拉着Wanda的手按到自己的腺体上，带着热气的声音吹拂过Wanda通红的耳朵“摸摸我，好吗？”


End file.
